The Immortal
by TheGuardian9901
Summary: Kayn is masters Rhaast becomes immortal and God tier. Harem or one shots idk \ (ツ) / First story give it a chance help me grow with some reviews tell me what i can work on gonna have lemons in later chapters. Cant please evryone though so no hate good look and enjoy. No MxM not my cup of tea...


Kayn x Harem or just one shots Idk

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kayn is going to be God tier with pseudo immorality ( Cause of Rhaast) going to be able to switch forms between Shadow Assassin, Darkin, and himself. What I have in mind so far for the harem is Evelynn, Katarina, Syndra. Suggestions would be appropriated.

I own nothing the characters and locations belongs to **Rito**...

~~I'm A Grown Ass Man~~

 _By the age of five Kayn was tranied though poorly to be a soldier, to kill any threat to him or to Noxus. It wasnt that long in to the trianing that the group of children were shipped off to fight. Though it wasnt a big surprise to him when the group of children warriors were brutality killed on the battlefield. Of course they were sent to their deaths. Children picked if the poor streets of Noxus promised to rise in power, to no longer be poor, to have what ever they wanted. All they have to do is fight for the glory of Noxus._

 _When his comrades started getting slaughted. He let out a small chuckle thinking back on the honeyed words the Noble man was telling them before shipping out here. Lies all of it. They werent meant to live long during this war. Just some useless pawns thrown away for the bigger picture. When he realized that if you want to survive you have to fight. Thats when he grabbed the sythe lying next to him and started swingung wildly. It mattered not to him who he hit in his eyes they were all his enemies. Noxian, Ionian if they were in his way they would be cut down. When he took his first life he never felt so ecstatic in his life. When hot blood splashed across his face and the life drianed from the dying man eyes he couldnt help but feel joyous to finally becone the predator insted of the prey it felt so exhilarating._

Hours later...

Caped in a layer of mud and blood, Surrounded by both Noxian and Ionian bodies he rested on his knees. Arms hung limply by his sides, adrenalin rush gone he closed his eyes to rest. Then it happen the moment that changed his life.

A man steeped out of the shadows with four others. He was dressed in dark linen coated with metal. But what stuck fear in kayns heart was his mask and what was hiding behind it. Scarlet eyes that seemed to be glowing and piercing into his souls. He stood on his tired legs glaring at the newcomer. Rising his farming utensi he pointed at him.

Zed Master of Shadows. Scanning over the battlefield where deceased warriors laid. Noticing a boy no older than five getting up from a pile if bodies covered in blood that wasnt his own. He had seen the fear in the boys eyes. But what made him smile under his mask was the fact that even though he was scared he pointed his weapon at him stating that he wasn't afraid enough to die quietly.

This is no place for a child such as yourself boy. What are you doing here? Zed asked

He said nothing. 

Cat got your tongue or do you not speak? Its rude not to answer when someone is talking to you. Zed stated.

Instead of an answer Zed got a war cry as the child ran at him with his weapon raised high.

Dissappering in front of his eyes Kayn was confused. Never had he seen someone just vanish without a trace.

Where did he go? He asked himself out loud. 

So you can talk? He heard the man voice from behind him. He turned quickly but his weapon was thorn out of hand and thrown away.

Zed swatted the weapon away from the boy in front of him and held him by his throat.

I asked why you are here boy answer me.

Zed demanded.

Why do you think im here to fight for the so called glory of noxus. He spat at the maksed man.

Zed was surprised to hear that a child was sent to fight in a war. Though he shouldnt be from some of the things he seen Noxus has done to try and win this war. An army of children couldnt be that far fetched.

Are they're any surviviors? He asked.

If there were I wouldve snuffed them out by now. He stated coldly.

What is your nane boy? He asked.

Isnt it polite to say your name before asking for mine. He snorted.

As Zeds threatens to tighten his grip around his throat.

Shida Kayn. Kayn stated quickly while glaring at Zed.

How would you like to have power and to live and get back at the ones that damned you here and left you for dead? Zed asked.

Kayn looked at him with surprise this man held him by his throat. Which he knew that he could easily snap his neck. But instead hes offering power and a chance at revenage. It was to good to be true.

Can you really give me power like that? The strength to get back a Noxus? He asked quietly.

I can. He stated simply.

I accept your offer what do I have to do to get this power? He asked seriously.

Follow me with undying loyality and you will have power in not time. I am you Master now and you are my apprentice. I shall train you in the ways of the shadows. Zed said while puttin kayn down.

What is your name? He asked.

You shall address me as Master Zed. Is that understand Shida Kayn. He damanded not asking.

Yes master. Kayn said while kneeling.

Good starting now you are part of the league of shadows you hold no other aliments with anyone expect your brothers and sisters of the league. Is that understood. Zed stated.

Yes master. Kayn said 

Ight Ight thats the first chapter nothing juicy. Leave me a review.


End file.
